巫妖之祸
or |menu = Defense > Magic Resist Magic > Ability Power Magic > Mana Movement |buy = 3470g (950g) |sell = 2425g |code = 3100 }} Lich Bane is a legendary item in League of Legends.Lich Bane Item Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe * (400g) * (1260g) ** (400g) ** (435g) **425g * (860g) *950g Notes * 's passive is considered an on-hit effect and, as such, is capable of being applied to skills such as and , which effectively adds a 1:1 AP ratio to those abilities in addition to their natural AD/AP ratios. *The damage procs life steal, rather than spell vamp, except in cases where the autoattack is modified to deal magic damage: ** ** ** * scales with ability power while scales with base attack damage. For some hybrid champions, it may be better to buy because once the champion reaches level 18, it becomes impossible to increase the damage from with items compared to . The proc from far surpasses with a alone, not to mention other AP items. **Similar to , synergizes well with cooldown reduction, enabling champions to proc the bonus damage as often as possible while minding the 2 second cooldown; the 10 second bonus damage buff does not stack. Using two skills in quick succession will not accrue two stacks of bonus damage, but one. *The effect by can be seen on the champion. will have a glowing mouth, will have glowing hands, and will have a glowing sword, etc. The glow only appears after using an ability. **The same thing will occur with and . You can distinguish between a buff and a or buff easily by looking at the color. ***The particle from and is a bright red and leaves a small trail. ***The particle from is a static and bright gold. *There is currently a bug where the buff icon for is blue instead of red. Patch history and ). V0.8.21.110: * Fixed tooltip. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires instead of . * Cost increased to 950 from 710. * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. * Ability power reduced to 80 from 100. * Magic resistance increased to 32 from 0. June 19, 2009 Patch: * Movement speed reduced to 8% from 10%. * Ability power reduced to 100 from 110. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Unique effect no longer stacks with 's effect. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Passive now unable to crit. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : High tier legendary Ability Power / Mana item (which uses Sheen) with Unique passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. ** Recipe: + + + 710 g ** + 110 ability power ** + 10% movement speed ** +350 mana ** Unique passive: 100% chance when an ability is used that your next physical attack deals +Ability Power bonus damage. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Resist Items Category:Mana Items Category:Movement Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Defense Items Category:Magic Items cs:Lich Bane de:Fluch des Lichs en:Lich Bane es:Maldición del Liche fr:Fléau de Liche pl:Zmora Licza ru:Lich Bane